Lost and Found
by FlickerFlashlight
Summary: Allison is 12 and alone in an abandoned orphanige. Her only friend is Glen, a doll her older brother Andy gave her on her fifth birthday. After six years, they are united again. And also finds out Glen is alive. But after a terrifying run in with Glen's dad, will she ever warm up to Chucky? Follow Allison as she befriends Glen's family and finds friends in the oddest places.
1. Allison

A/N: Child's Play 3 never happened

Life for me is a nightmare. My name is Allison and I'm 12 years old. I have no friends and I live in an abandoned orphanige. My only "friend" is a doll called Glen. I never thought he was alive, but one day, I discovered he was.

One night, I fell asleep with the doll beside my bed. I opened my eyes in the middle of the night to find him at the window looking out. I thought nothing of it as I went to sleep. _

I woke up at three thirty in the morning and walked to the desk I made out of wood scraps. BANG! CRASH! What the heck was making that noise? I grabbed a knife from the desk and opened my door. I took one step and slipped. I looked down at my hands to find them red. They had landed in a pool of blood. It smelled fresh like it had just been spilled. I got up and looked for a blood trail, something that would lead me to the body/wounded person. I saw a trail leading down the stairs that lead to the kitchen, which had been blocked with ashes and coals and peices of the roof that had been there years ago. I saw that someone or something had been either pushed through the concrete ash mass blocking the doorway to the kitchen or hacked a hole in the mass and crawled through it. Still clutching my dagger, I managed to crawl right through the hole and walk on further. The banging sound got closer. The trail got even bloodier. Finally, I reached what was causing all the blood and crashing. Nobody's home?

Suddenly, my own dagger is turned on me as I am pushed to the ground by a strange force. With the dagger at my throat, I was defenceless. As the face comes into view, I shreik. It's a doll! With tranclucent blue eyes, red hair and scars all over one side of it's face! It's alive and it's going to kill me. Then, the plastic doll is pushed of of me and tacked by another doll (which I belived was one who wanted to kill me to) with dark red hair and deep blue eyes. I only have a split second to breathe as the scarface doll throws the other doll aside and charges at me. I managed to grab his head and his feet and punt him like a football to the ceiling. Now that's a lesson to any three foot doll that wants to mess with me. You mess with me, you get punted. The other doll's face comes into view and I can't belive my eyes. It's Glen! The doll I've been living with for who knows how long is alive and is going to kill me? As I slip again, Glen throws Scarface out the window and Scarface (miraculously) lives. I know that because I heard him laugh as he ran away. Okay, now I'm the one who's gonna get thrown out now. Glen walked over. He throws the knife he snatched from Scarface aside. Then as I wait for him to push me out the window...

He extends a hand to me. Cautiously, I take it and he helps me up. My eyes are drawn to the window for a second, then to Glen's. "You're not going to kill me?" I asked in my brittish accent. "Kill you? Why would I do that?" I was surprised to find he also had a brittish accent. "Do you think I'd kill you for saving my life?" Glen said. I finally got to see where all the blood came from. Half of that blood must've been his and he's still bleeding. I have only a bruise on my back from where I hit the ground. He looks into my eyes. He sees the frightened look in my eyes. He can see I'm still terrified. I can see the sympathy in his eyes. I also see the long graze on his arm.

Here I am wrapping Glen's arm in my burnt down shack of a room. Ashes cover my hair not to reveal my true hair color and it looks like Glen's this way. Blood does stain the bandages, but not for long. He tells me about Scarface. Scarface is his father, Scarface's real name is Chucky. After I finished wrapping, I walk over to the leak in the roof. That leak was getting real annoying. I try to change the bucket, but I slip and all the water in the bucket splashes onto my head. Glen speed walks over and takes the bucket off my head. He looks at my hair and looks at me in a way that looks like he's surprised. I look at myself in a shard of glass and my eyes widen. My hair is neon red. My real hair color finally shows. "Did you dye your hair?" Glen asked. "No, It was like that before this orphanige was abandonded. My real parents must've had really red hair." I said. I got up. "What is that thing called when you kicked my dad up to the ceiling?" Glen asked. "You mean punting? I learned how to do that when I was seven. And trust me, next time I see your dad, Imma punt him into a ceiling fan!" I said. "What are the chances of him dying?" Glen asked. "Meh, about 70/100 chance he'd die. I've never punted anyone into a ceiling fan." I said. "Sounds like he'd really die." Glen said. "Oh he would if I did it real hard." I said. I then remembered the first time I got Glen. That day changed my life forever.

2006 of March the 12th, age 5 (Born 2001 of March the 12th):

It was my birthday. I woke up to the youngest of the girls jumping on my bed. "Wake up Alli wake up!" She said. Her name was Kristali, but I called her Kris for short. She was four years old and had blondish brown hair (dirty blonde) and had those big bright green eyes. Also known as my "Friend to the end" as all the girls under 6 watched that Good Guys show. We started the day with a big brekfast for all the girls (the orphanige always had huge brekfasts on birthdays) on the rug/couch infront of the TV watching that Good Guys show again. Then, the commercial came. That good guy doll that talked and responded when you talked to them. Everyone started a wild commotion about it. Oohs and Ahhs and more chatter spilled out of the room. My brother, Andy, who had foster parents, had gotten one of those when he was younger. He said it tried to kill his entire family. He had come to the orphanige as he was 9 with a rectangular box under his arm wrapped in my favorite colors: Red and Blue.

The time came when I had to open my presents. Kris gave me a novel called "Phantom Of The Opera", Julie the eldest (14) gave me a whole season of my favorite TV show: Doctor Who, Penelopie (9) gave me another book she had written on lined paper and stapled the cover on called "To Kill A Serial Killer" and Rahi (7 culture Hawiian) gave me a Hawiian bracelet she made herself. After the other girls on my floor gave the other gifts, Andy gave me the box. I opened it to a cardboard box with a lid. I removed the lid and there he was. Glen. "Oh Andy I love it!" I said. "I knew you wouldn't like the Good Guy thing because I know it creeps you out. So I got you a different doll." Andy said. Yes, I am Andy's sister. We were four years apart. I never saw my brother after that day. And that was the year the orphanige was abandonded.

"Allison, remember the time you first got me?" Glen said. I nodded as tears welled in my eyes. "Who was that boy?" He asked. "My older brother Andy. He had foster parents. I never saw him again after that day." I said. I tried to hold it back but a tear fell from my eye. Luckily Glen wasn't looking so I wiped it. I really did miss Andy. I haven't seen him for six years. I have no family except for Andy. All of a sudden, the door slowly opened. And Glen was beside my bed. As the face came closer into view, I reconized it and stood up. "Allison?" The teenager asked.


	2. United Again

"Andy!" I shouted. I ran to him and hugged him. I had finally reunited with my now sixteen year old brother who had been lost for six years. "And I also see you found out about Glen." Andy said. I took a glance at Glen, then said "Yeah. And a terrifying run in with Chucky, his dad." "You know Chucky?" Andy asked. "Yep. Can you belive I punted him intto the ceiling?" I said. "You did what now?" Andy laughed. "Heck yeah I did!" I said. Andy high fived me. "Sweet sis!" He said. "Although I am terrified he might kill me in my sleep like Freddy Kruger did in _Nightmare on Elm Street_" I said. "Yeah, luckilly we won't be seeing him anytime soon." said Andy.

**Meanwhile in an abandonded warehouse...**

Chucky walked into the warehouse casually. He did not want anyone seeing his master allience with the invisible killer. He finally saw him: Freddy Kruger. 'Ahh, that crazy girl absolutely has to be afraid of him!' Chucky thought to himself. "Hiya Fred!" Chucky said, entering the hot boiler room. "I thought you'd never arrive, Charles." Freddy said. He was wiping his claws on a cloth, soaked with splotches of blood. "Did you kill her?" Chucky asked. Freddy stepped aside to reveal a dead foster sister of Andy's, with black hair and a slit throat still bleeding. "You never dissapoint, Fred." Chucky said. "Thanks to you I can leave and return to the Dreamrelm as much as I please." Freddy said. "I need you to make a quick kill for me." Chucky said. "Who's the kid?" Freddy asked. Chucky pulled out a photo of the girl he met when he was trying to kill Glen. He had climbed up to the window and took a photo of the girl after the bucket had fallen on her head and was removed by Glen. Her hair was neon red and her eyes were blue like Glen's as well. "This girl. She's a real pain in the neck." Chucky said, pointing to the girl in the picture. "Think you can manage? She's really good at causing pain." said Chucky. "Anything to see somebody's blood spilled on the floor." Freddy said, unsheathing his claws. "I can get a dirty job done well." He said. "But I wanna get in it too." Chucky said.

**Back to Allison, Andy and Glen...**

I was finally at my brother's house with his foster parents and his two sisters (originaly three but one went missing as Andy told me). Andy's family was aware of Chucky and the other alive dolls and were totally okay with it. "Hey, Allison. I need to show you the part of Glen's family you probably don't know about." Andy whispered.

As I, Andy and Glen walked upstairs and entered Andy's room, I saw two other dolls. They were also alive. They had blonde hair, and one wore a wedding dress. The other had a similar dress but was covered in a leather jacket. "Hey guys. Look who I found." Andy said, motioning to Glen. "Who is she?" Asked the blonde doll with green eyes. "This is my sister Allison." Andy said, pushing me gently forward. "I never saw her in the house." said the other blonde doll with blue eyes. "That's because she's been living in an abandoned orphanige ever since we last met." Andy said. "When was that?" asked the blonde doll with blue eyes. "Seven years ago." Andy said. "Why don't you guys get to know each other while I get Glen and Allison's room together." Andy said. I was very shy around new people. "Allison, this is my mum Tiffany and my sister Glenda." Glen introduced his family. I thought he looked nothing like them, but Chucky crosses my mind . Yep, I see the resemblance now. For a moment there I thought Glen wasn't their kid.

**Later that evening in Glen and Allison's room at 9:46pm ET...**

I hid under the bed from Andy's two sisters whom were chasing me all over the house. Extremely tired, I did not want to move. Hah, and Andy thought I wouldn't fit under a bed. "Allison?" I heard Glen's voice. "I'm here." I said crawling out from under the bed. I then heard Andy's sisters speeding down the hallway. "You saw nothing!" I said going back under. "Where'd she go?" asked the 7 year old. "Uhh, Look she went out the window!" Glen said pointing to the window. "Go outside!" shouted the 5 year old. They stampeeded down the stairs. "Thanks for the save." I said. "Why were they chasing you?" Glen asked. "I dunno. I was just walking around when they charged right at me!" I said.

**Chapter Point: Dreaming, Almost Getting Killed, and Saved By Glen**

I awoke in a boiler room, sweating. This was a _really _weird dream. Having no intention to see what would happen next, I started to look for a door. I cautiously searched. No doors. Nothing. Just a boiler room. "Interesting life you got now Allison." I heard a voice say. "Yeah Fred. Too bad we gotta kill her." I remembered the voices. Chucky and Freddy Kruger. Oh LORDY LORD LORD LORD! Please deliver me from the evil one! Jesus Mary and Joseph help me Oh Jesus Son Of God help me not them! "Y'know Allison, I don't think we've properly met each other." Chucky said. Suddenly, that crazy son of a fudgebucket doll shows up with his (bear with me) buddy-boy, his partner-in-crime, burned-up-like-a-weneie friend, yours truly, my worst nightmare, please welcome Freddy Kruger! "Hi, I'm Chucky, the killer doll. And I think you're quite familiar with my friend Freddy here aren't you?" Chucky said. Both circled me. "You son of a..." I stopped. "What? Afraid to cuss little girl?" Freddy asked. "You son of a fudging snitching Fudgebucket." I said. "That's not even close to cussing!" Chucky said. "You think you're safe, eh? Living with my family and Andy's foster parents? You think_ that's _safe? Hah! Keep dreaming. You're not even close to safe. Nobody in that house can save you from anything. Except you." Chucky said. What did he mean by except you? "You're the reason I can't kill Andy. You've got a barrier around Andy. I can't kill anyone you've touched. Except Glen. You never touched him. Wrapping the arm didn't count. Glen doesn't have your barrier on him. But the thing is, your barrier around yourself is gone. And if you're dead, all the barriers fall. Which means I can kill everyone." Chucky said. He's right. I never did touch Glen. All he ever did was sit on a chair in my room. This was my chance to kill both of them (or seriously injure them) and make up for the barrirer. "But, before everyone, let's just start out with...YOU!" Chucky screeched leaping onto me. I bucked and kicked like a horse. I slammed my back into a wall knocking the psyco off my back. I grabbed his head and feet and I punted him like a football into Freddy. They crashed into the wall. Suddenly, Chucky pushes me down. "Let's finish this." Chucky said. He raised the knife above his head, then, I scream and jolt upwards out of the top bunk. "Allison!" I hear Glen say. I'm back in Andy's house. Glen is looking at me from the left side of the bed. I slowly calm down and look at Glen, who's expressions seem worried and frightened. "Allison, are you alright? You were whimpering in your sleep." Glen asks. Somehow, Glen's stare comforts me. "I saw you're father. He tried to kill me." I said. Glen sits down beside me. I'm almost touching him. I hug him. He seemed a little startled. When I let go, Andy walks in. "Allison? Is everything ok?" He asks. "I saw Chucky. And Freddy. They tried to kill me." I said. "In a dream?" Andy asked. "Yes." I said. "We should just talk in the morning. Ok?" Andy asked. "Ok." I said. Andy shut the door. "Uhhg, I just realized how annoying your dad is when he screams." I said flopping my head on the pillow. "He screams every time he kills someone doesn't he?" I asked. Glen nods, copying me floping down.


End file.
